Why Do I Do This To You?
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Bronzeshipping experiment. Marik is sick of his yami beating him and leaves. Malik is lost without him. Yaoi warning and little bit of colourful language. Tiniest bit of angst if you squint.


_Another experiment with yaoi pairings, this one is Marik/Malik. Please note that I'm very weird with names, and in my eyes, the hikari is Marik, the yami is Malik. That's how I write it, so please try not to get confused. Yaoi warning but that was obvious. It's also obvious that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything about them. Just the pictures of Marik and Bakura I drew that are on my wall.

* * *

_

Marik stood up shakily, feeling blood trickling down his shivering body. His cold-hearted yami had just stormed out of the flat they shared, muttering something about going to the pub.

Marik ached all over. It wasn't one of the more violent beatings Malik had given him, but they all hurt just the same afterwards. The hikari couldn't understand why Malik did this to him...he let him live with him, did everything he asked (or rather, demanded) him to do, tolerated his antics, _everything. _Yet Malik's response to his generosity was this. _"Well, fuck this," _Marik thought bitterly, going to his room and flinging open the wardrobe to find clothes that weren't smeared with blood. Changing into black jeans and a white vest, he thought to himself, _"I've had enough of him doing this to me. I'm off."_

~*~

Malik sighed heavily and downed his third pint. He had only been at the pub for ten minutes and he was drinking as fast as he could. _"Just numb the pain, Malik, numb the pain..."_

"You really shouldn't drink so fast," a white haired yami in a black trench coat said quietly from next to Malik. "I'll have to be the one taking you home in a fireman's lift. And you know I won't do that."

"Shut up, Bakura," Malik muttered. "I never asked you to talk to me."

"I know." Bakura rolled his eyes, running a finger round the rim of his own glass. Malik noticed that it was his first one and he had hardly touched it. _"Must be in a good mood for once."_

"But," Bakura continued, eyeing Malik, "I can tell something's bugging you."

"How can you tell?"

"You're downing your drinks for a start. Second, I can tell by your eyes."

Malik stared at him, and he shrugged. "Ryo gets this kind of lost look in his eyes when he's upset. You have it as well."

"Okay then, Mr I'm-Great-At-Deciphering-Emotions, what do you think is bugging me?" Malik snapped, taking his fourth pint from the barman. Bakura's cold eyes raked over Malik for a few seconds and came to rest at his face.

"There's blood on your hands," he said simply.

"And?"

"You've been hitting Marik again."

"Again? What makes you think-"

"You think I'm that stupid?" Bakura hissed, eyes blazing. "The first time it happened, Marik came to Ryo and I at two in the morning, sobbing his heart out and saying that you'd beat him up and knifed him; he showed us the slash in his side. He always tells us what you do."

Malik was struck dumb. _"God DAMN! That idiot hikari! I made him vow not to tell!"_

Bakura nodded triumphantly. "Told you I could tell, Malik." He turned away for a moment and took a sip of his drink. Malik just stared at the back of his head blankly.

"Why do you do it?" Bakura asked, turning back to Malik, seriousness in his deep brown eyes. Malik scowled at him.

"I could ask the same of you. Why do you do it to _your _hikari?"

Bakura snarled, "I do no such thing anymore. You want my reason for doing what I did? The Pharaoh's brother destroyed my fucking village, along with all its inhabitants, my family included! I was the only survivor, Malik! And I suppose...I needed something to take my anger out on. But now...Ryo and I...we are together. I decided, "No more," and made it my duty to do anything to make Ryo see how sorry I am that I abused him. And he has forgiven me, and he asked me this morning if he would consider being with me. When I asked him why, he replied that he had always loved me. And...I have had feelings for him for some time, but my lust for blood overpowered them until I decided to stop hurting him. Only then did they emerge." He took another sip of his drink and smiled over the rim at Malik. "Kind of explains my pleasant mood today."

"I was wondering what was up with you, actually...how come you're in the pub, though?"

"Ryo went out with Yugi and co. I'm not taking a step near that bitch Téa; I'd rather fuck the Pharaoh than go out with those guys while she's around."

"Fair enough. I see your point."

"You haven't answered my question."

"I have no reason for what I do," Malik said shortly. Bakura sighed and shook his head.

"You must have a reason."

"I...Bakura, I really don't know why I do this to him. He does so much for me, and this is how I repay him? What sort of yami am I?"

"A yami born from Marik's hatred and pain. That probably explains how you are."

"You're too fucking clever for your own good."

Bakura just smirked. "Why, thank you. But what will you do now? Now that you know what it is that makes you do this, you need to figure out what to do. You could just do what I did and do anything in your power to make him see you're sorry. But, knowing Marik, doing that will take some work." He paused to down the rest of his pint. "Sorry, just had to. But, anyway, there's something I'm going to ask you, and you're going to answer honestly, understand?"

"Chill...okay, fire away."

"How do you feel about him, Malik?" Bakura asked sharply. "Don't look at me like that, I told you to answer honestly. So, answer me! How do you feel about him?"

"Why-?"

"Because I know that Marik loves you. Why do you think he does all this for you, endures your beatings, stays by your side to do what you want? For fuck's sake, Malik, you thick bastard, you didn't see that? He's madly in love with you!"

"..." Malik drank the rest of his fourth pint, his back to Bakura.

"You know what he said to me when he came over that first night? Ryo had gone out of the room, and I asked Marik what he wanted. Know what he said?" Bakura put on a shaky, rasping voice similar to the voice that came to Marik when he was upset. _"I want...I want Malik to hold me...and tell me I'm his..." _

"You're kidding?"

"No joke, old pal. So do something about this before he tries something stupid. If he tries to kill himself like Ryo did, I will kill _you, _get me?"

"I get you, Bakura. I'll do something about it."

~*~

_"There's no knowing when he'll be back," _Marik thought, hastily shoving a few sets of clothes into a bag and flinging the Millennium Rod amongst the jumble. _"I have to get out of here now."_

Hoisting the bag onto his shoulder and running a hand through his blood-streaked hair (he hadn't had time to wash it out), he headed for the front door. He still hurt everywhere, but it wasn't stopping him from throwing open the door and rushing out of the block of flats. _"Need somewhere to stay...and fast."_

Too bad he had to choose Ryo's house.

Half an hour later...

"Hey, Marik!" Ryo smiled as he opened the front door, then gasped at Marik's appearance. "Good god, what did he do this time?"

"Can I come in?" Marik asked, shifting from one foot to the other. Ryo nodded and stood aside.

"Sit down in the living room, Marik. Good thing I was in; I _was _gonna go out with Yugi and all that crowd but turns out Yugi and Yami were, er, _busy, _so I decided to come home."

Marik nodded and grinned. "God, those two..."

"Tell me about it..." Ryo laughed, going into the living room and sitting down. "Well, that aside, what's going on? He's been at you again, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Marik sighed. "For the last time. I've left."

"And you want to know if you can stay here?"

"If you're willing to let me."

"Course you can stay!" Ryo smiled. "I wouldn't turn down a friend who needed me that much! Stay as long as you want!"

"Thanks, Ryo."

"Don't mention it," he said, waving a hand. "Right, I don't want to upset you, but if you're leaving now then he must have done something bad to you, right?"

The Egyptian hikari shook his head. "Not really. All he did was beat me up this time, then fuck off out of the house. I've had it this time. I don't want this anymore, Ryo."

"I understand. It was the same for Bakura and I at that point."

"Does he still hit you?"

"He hasn't done for about two weeks now. I know it sounds silly, but I asked him out this morning. And he said yes."

"I wish Malik would do that for me..." Marik whispered bitterly.

"Marik, listen to me. You never know what will happen. Bakura had been abusing me since he got his own body, but I have no idea what made him suddenly stop. Maybe Malik will be the same. At the end of the day, you're his hikari, and he needs you to live, to be honest. If you weren't there, he'd be lost. If you stay here, he'll see how much he really needs you."

"You're right. I can always hope...but all my hope left me a long time ago."

"Never give up hope, Marik," Ryo replied, laying his white hand over Marik's tanned one. "Never give up. I didn't. And look at me now."

The next few hours were better for Marik. He and Ryo talked a little more about Ryo's new relationship with Bakura ("He makes me feel so special!" Ryo had said, smiling dreamily. "All he has to do is hold me and I feel like I'm floating!" "Sap," Marik had laughed.), kicked the crap out of some amateurs on Halo III, then laughed about Yugi and Yami being together ("I always knew the guy just wanted to get into Yugi's pants!" Ryo had laughed. "Well, who wouldn't?" Marik had laughed also. After receiving a weird look, he had quickly said, "Joke, Ryo! Man, chill! I wouldn't fuck a guy who's probably as short as his height!").

"You seem to be in a better mood," Ryo commented as evening blanketed Domino City. Marik nodded, eyes closed. He had stretched himself out on the sofa while Ryo sat on a cushion in front of the TV and played Jericho on the 360. After a shower to rid himself of the dried blood on his body, and a lie down, Marik was indeed feeling a lot better.

The boys heard the front door open, and Bakura talking to someone, presumably on his phone.

"Yeah, it'll be fine, idiot. Right, see you. Bye."

"Hey, Bakura!" Ryo called from the living room. Bakura came through and his eyebrows went up when he saw Marik.

"Marik Ishtar, lay on the couch in just a towel...I have to say, that is pretty sexy." Ryo pouted, and Bakura laughed and kissed his hikari. "Not as sexy as you, though."

Ryo smiled and went back to playing Jericho. Bakura flopped down beside him, whispering something in his ear. He'd obviously been drinking and was a little tipsy, but not too much. Ryo nodded at whatever Bakura was saying to him, and whispered, "Okay then." Marik wondered what Bakura was saying, but decided not to ask him.

"You staying here then?" Bakura asked Marik, turning round. Marik nodded and yawned. Bakura pretend-pouted. "Aw, damn. Looks like me and Ryo are gonna have to keep it down then."

"Bakura!" Ryo slapped the back of Bakura's head. "Shut up!"

"You've done it?" Marik asked, eyes shining with laughter. Bakura and Ryo shook their heads, however.

"Nah, we haven't. I'm just acting up."

"You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk, baby," Bakura replied, slipping an arm round Ryo's small shoulders. "Well, maybe a little. Just mainly hyped up though."

"Why?"

"'Cos I can see another couple on the way!"

"Yeah?" Marik said sceptically. "Who's that gonna be? I swear, if you try and hook me up with Téa again, I'm gonna-"

"Nope, I'm not trying that again after last time. No, I have a plan, and if it works, then you'll be guaranteed a new partner."

"Who's that?"

"Take a guess," Bakura replied with a smirk.

"He'd reject me," Marik said immediately. Bakura shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong. You'll see."

~*~

_A few days later_

Malik sat slumped on the sofa, his head resting on his bent knee. The room was dark, as were his feelings.

_"Marik...where are you?"_

Malik was finding it very hard to cope without his hikari. It was easy enough to look after himself, but he was used to Marik doing it for him. Malik had given up completely, and spent his days sat around, doing nothing, hoping that Marik would come home.

A week later, and he still hadn't returned. Malik was starting to give up hope that he would ever come back to him. _"I've screwed this up big time..."_

And as he examined the faint but recent cuts across his wrists, Malik realised that he wouldn't be on the face of the earth if it weren't for Marik. He wouldn't have his own body. He wouldn't have had a chance at life.

And as he touched the cuts gently, Malik realised that he loved his hikari.

And as he realised that he loved Marik, a crystal tear slipped down Malik's cheek.

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Malik? Are you in there?" came Ryo's voice.

Malik stood up and threw open the door. "What?" he growled. Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"I've got something from Marik."

"You know where he is?!"

Ryo shook his head, lying through his teeth. "No. But I ran into him earlier and he gave me this to give to you." He held out a note, which Malik took from him and held up to his eyes (the lighting was bad).

_Malik,_

_Meet me by the docks at half past six. That is, if you want to see me again. I want to talk to you._

"Half past six...that's in ten minutes. I'd better get going. Thanks, Ryo."

"No problem," Ryo smiled. "Go sort this out. Let me know what happens, okay?"

"Okay," Malik replied, grabbing a coat and hurrying out the door.

~*~

Marik stood nervously at the docks. He was shivering, the chilly wind whipping at his hair and clothes. For once, he wished he'd brought a jacket.

_"I wonder if he'll show up..."_

"Marik?" came a soft voice. Marik turned around to see Malik standing a little way away from him, hands behind his back, eyes downcast. Marik moved a few steps towards him, but he stepped back, shaking his head. "I don't want to hurt you," he said. "I want to talk, like you said."

"Malik, please," Marik pleaded, moving towards him again, reaching his arms out. "Please..."

"Don't," Malik choked, turning away. He felt Marik's arms snake round him from behind, and though he wanted to move away, he couldn't help but lean into his embrace. It felt...nice.

"I love you," Marik whispered. "Please don't leave me, Malik."

"You were the one that left me..."

"I couldn't take the abuse anymore," Marik sighed, letting go of Malik and standing at the edge of the docks. "So I left. But I didn't leave you. I'd be gone forever if I did that. But I love you too much too leave you forever...despite everything you've done to me...I love you."

"I'll do anything, Marik," Malik said softly, moving forward. "_Anything _to make this better. You'll never fully recover from what I've done to you...but if you're willing to forgive me, even just a little...honestly, Marik, I will do anything to make it up to you. Because you have no idea how sorry I am."

"Why are you saying you're sorry now?" Marik asked harshly, whirling round. "If you were sorry, you would have said it sooner!" He was close to shouting now. Malik shook his head.

"I'm saying it now...because I've realised that I love you too, Marik."

After Malik said that, an awkward silence hung over the darkening docks. Marik stared at his yami, eyes wide.

After a few awkward minutes, Malik stammered, "Marik, I..."

"I don't wanna hear it," Marik muttered, stalking past Malik and starting to walk away. Malik grabbed his arm and pulled him round again.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I didn't come here to listen to your lies, Malik," Marik hissed. "I came to confess...then leave this place."

"So you _are _leaving..."

"Yes. I love you too much, and you don't love me back. How can I stay, knowing that I can never have you?"

"Didn't I just say I loved you?"

"You lie," Marik whispered. "You're saying that so you can take me back home and kick the crap out of me again."

"No...I'm never going to do that to you again, Marik. Bakura has made me see sense. And I promise that I'll never hurt you again."

Marik looked straight into his yami's eyes. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because I cannot hide anything from you. We're too close for that. Our bond is too strong."

Marik gave a little gasp. He was right. "You...you mean that?"

Malik nodded. "I can't deny it any longer. I love you."

Marik threw himself into Malik's outstretched arms, sobbing with happiness. Malik just held him silently, running his hand through his hikari's soft blonde hair as he cried into his chest.

"My god...you mean it..."

"Of course I do," Malik replied softly, lifting Marik's head up and wiping away his tears with his thumb. "I'll never hurt you again...my love."

Marik smiled up at his yami and stood up on his toes to press his lips to Malik's. Immediately Malik began to kiss him back, closing his eyes and running his tongue over Marik's lips to allow him access to his warm mouth.

Marik moaned into the kiss as he felt Malik's hand slide up his shirt, exploring his body. His other hand tangled in Marik's hair and pulled him closer, stroking his tongue with his own. Marik let out another moan when Malik gently ground their hips together.

Pulling away, yami and hikari were gasping for breath.

"Are you hoping to...take this somewhere else?" Marik panted. Malik smirked evilly and grabbed Marik's hand, pulling him towards the block of flats they lived in.

"Okay Ryo, let's get outta here, we've seen enough," came a low voice from a little way away, and two white-haired boys hurried off.

~*~

Before Marik knew it, his back was pressed to a mattress and Malik was on top of him, sucking at his neck, bringing quiet moans from the hikari. In what seemed like an instant, his pants were gone, as was his shirt, flung to the other side of the room. He could feel Malik's hard arousal pressing between his legs, indicating how much he wanted the tanned body half-naked beneath him.

"God damn, you're so beautiful," Malik whispered, sitting back and admiring Marik's body. Marik shivered under his lust-filled gaze, then gasped when Malik started removing his own clothes until he was bare before him. "Like what you see?" he said, smirking. Marik just stared at him.

"You'll like this even more..." Malik leaned down and pulled Marik's boxers down. He whistled when he saw Marik's size. "Fuck, Marik...how big?!"

Marik blushed and hunched a little, but Malik shook his head and lay him out straight out again. "No, no," he whispered, reaching into a drawer and grabbing a bottle of lube. "Relax, hikari," he said softly, coating his fingers with lube and gently pushing one inside Marik. The hikari bit back a groan of pain and gripped the sheets hard, trying to relax as Malik said. "That's right..." Malik murmured, "just relax, it'll feel better..."

Marik just let out another groan, but from pleasure as Malik's second finger was added and they began to move inside him. Malik grinned at the pleasured expression on his hikari's face. "You like that?" he asked softly.

"Yeah..." Marik moaned, pushing back on his yami's fingers. "God, Malik..."

"What's up?"

"More, please!"

Hearing Marik ask for more only made Malik more aroused. He wasted no time in coating his length in lube and swiftly thrusting inside his hikari. Marik almost screamed as the pain hit him full force but Malik kissed him and stroked him gently to calm him down and help him adjust to the pain.

Marik, fighting back tears, pushed back on Malik after a few minutes. "Okay, Malik...I'm ready."

Nodding, Malik kissed Marik again before pulling out a little and thrusting back in. Malik moaned quietly while Marik hissed in pain, digging his nails into Malik's tanned shoulders. Eventually, Marik got used to the pain and it ebbed away, the pleasure filtering through to his senses instead. He started to moan as well, pushing back on Malik's gentle thrusting. Malik grinned at Marik's reaction to the pleasure and sped his thrusts up a little, delighting in Marik's moans becoming louder and more frequent.

"Oh...Malik!"

"Does this feel good?" Malik whispered, thrusting harder and wrapping a hand round Marik's length, stroking him. Marik nodded, throwing his head back and crying out Malik's name, shuddering beneath him as he came closer to orgasm. Malik could feel himself getting closer too.

"Oh, fuck! Marik, I'm gonna-" With a strangled cry, Malik climaxed and his seed spilled inside Marik, who followed Malik over the edge moments later with a scream of his yami's name. Malik kissed Marik and pulled out of him to flop down beside him, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. Marik sighed happily and snuggled into Malik's warmth, draping an arm round his waist.

"Definitely an experience," he muttered. Malik nodded, laughing softly.

"I'd say more than that!"

"Shut up," Marik replied, kissing Malik's neck, making him shiver. "Just sleep now."

"What if I don't want to?" Malik asked with a pout.

"If you don't want to, then I'll kick you out the room and I'll sleep on my own."

"I'm staying," Malik said quickly, closing his eyes. He fell asleep, cradling his love in his arms, knowing things would be okay from there on.

* * *

_Yes, a tad random. But, like I usually say, I was bored. I like experimenting as well, so please R+R like the lovely people you are! I'd rather not be flamed though, or I'd have to go steal next door's fire extinguisher._


End file.
